


What You Deserve (Is More)

by destinyjoyxoxo



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoyxoxo/pseuds/destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: Logan plans a redo date for him and Quinn after their date night at Vaccaro is ruined.
Relationships: Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Kudos: 37





	What You Deserve (Is More)

Logan couldn't help but keep glancing over at Quinn as they walked away, leaving Zoey and James alone on the volleyball court. He noticed that the smile she wore didn't reach her eyes and he felt his heart clench at the thought of her being upset or disappointed. She had told him more than once that she was okay and not upset that their date got ruined but he knew better. All she had wanted was one real date, one night where they could let their guard down and just enjoy being together. Logan was going to make that happen, one way or another.

He watched as Quinn and Lola headed back to their dorm, unable to keep his eyes off of her as she walked away. He forced himself to turn away and walk towards his own dorm, an idea forming in his mind. He vaguely heard Michael tell him that he was going to do something with Lisa but he was too busy thinking about Quinn to care. He hurried to his room so he could grab his wallet before heading down to the PCA gift shop.

He was glad it was the weekend because campus was mostly empty and there wasn't a huge chance of him being spotted. He didn't know what he'd say if anyone saw him in the store buying candles and a bouquet of yellow tulips. He paid for the items and placed them carefully in the bag before making his way to the food court. He bought an assortment of Quinn's favorite sandwiches, chips and fruits and then made a stop at Sushi Rox and ordered all of Quinn's favorite sushi rolls.

Once he made it back to his room, he changed out of his shorts and tank top and put on a pair of black pants, a button up shirt and blazer. He checked himself over in the mirror and then grabbed the bags of food, the candles and flowers and a couple of blankets and left his room, heading back towards the girls dorms. He walked quickly, trying to make it there before anyone spotted him. He walked inside the dorms and headed to the elevator that led to the roof. The girls roof was the perfect spot for this impromptu picnic. Ever since they'd come to an agreement that the girls could use the boys roof, no one was ever up there. They would be completely alone with no chance of being interrupted.

Logan set everything down and then pulled out his phone to send Quinn a message 'Meet me on the roof of the girls dorms in 20? Wear something nice'. He put his phone back in his pocket after sending it and went to work setting everything up. He laid one of the blankets out and then placed the candles in the middle before setting all of the food out in a nice arrangement.

Quinn jumped slightly when she heard her phone go off, the sound disturbing the silent room. Lola had left to go hang out with Vince so Quinn had been studying by herself. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Logan's name flash across her screen and she immediately opened the message, her stomach churning with nervous excitement at the thought of meeting Logan on the roof. She closed her textbook and walked over to her closet, picking out her favorite little black dress. She slipped it on and then put on a pair of heels before walking over to her vanity. She touched up her curls, pinned her fringe back and put on some mascara, blush and a bright pink lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror, hoping she looked okay and wasn't too overdone. 'Wear something nice' was extremely vague. Oh well, it was too late to change now, she was already running a bit late. She shot Logan a message to let him know she was on her way, sprayed a bit of perfume on her wrists and neck and then left her room, heading up to the roof.

Logan was nervous now. He paced back and forth on the roof as he waited for Quinn, hoping she'd like everything. He stopped pacing when he heard the door open and he turned around, his breath catching in his throat and his jaw dropping slightly when he took in the sight of Quinn.

"Oh my god" he couldn't help but mutter

"What?" She asked shyly, looking down at her dress "is it too much?"

"No!" Logan said, a bit louder than he intended, shaking his head quickly "no, not at all" he repeated, quieter this time "you look..so beautiful" he told her, his tone conveying how genuine he was. He shook himself out of his daze and walked over to her, picking up the bouquet of tulips from the blanket on his way.

"These are for you" he said softly, unable to find his voice. She smiled as she took them from him, memories of the last time he'd given her yellow tulips flooding her mind, and inhaled their soft scent

"Thank you. They're lovely" she murmured, biting down on her lower lip as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes then fell on the spread Logan had set up and she looked at him curiously "What is all this?"

"It's our redo date. I know our first real date out was a disaster and I know how disappointed you were, even if you didn't say it. I know this isn't really the same. I mean, the dorm roof doesn't compare to Vaccaro and the food isn't as fancy but-" his rambling was cut off by Quinn gently pressing her lips against his. He instinctively placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him

"This is amazing, Logan" Quinn told him when they broke away from their kiss "but you really didn't have to go through all of this trouble"

"It wasn't any trouble at all" he shook his head "c'mon, let's sit down" he said, taking her free hand and gently pulled her over to the blanket. He waited until she had sat down and was comfortable before sitting down beside her, placing his hand on her thigh.

Quinn carefully placed the flowers down and looked around at everything Logan had bought with wide eyes, shaking her head in disbelief

"What is it?" Logan asked nervously, watching her reaction "do you not like it?"

"No, I love it. You got all my favorites" she whispered, trying and failing to blink back her tears. She knew it was ridiculous to be getting emotional over this. It was just a picnic but it meant so much more than that to her. She'd never mentioned her favorite sandwiches or sushi rolls to Logan. He just paid attention to her and remembered the small details on his own and that was something she wasn't used to. And it was definitely something she didn't expect from Logan Reese.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Logan asked, a hint of desperation in his voice as he tried not to panic. He reached up and gently wiped the few stray tears from her cheeks, keeping his touch light and tender.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I'm just..overwhelmed" she said with a watery laugh, giving him a reassuring smile "Logan, you didn't have to do all this. I can't even imagine what this all costed and you just spent so much money at Vaccaro and-" now it was Logan's turn to cut her off. He pressed a loving kiss against her lips, cupping her cheek gently. He pulled away after a couple of moments and gazed into her eyes

"Shh. That doesn't matter, okay? All that matters to me is making you happy" he said softly, making Quinn tear up again

"Stop crying" Logan laughed, wiping her tears away once more

"You can't say shit like that and expect me not to cry" she told him but she couldn't help but laugh herself, shaking her head at how overly emotional she was. She just wasn't used to receiving so much attention and having someone put so much effort into making her happy.

"Alright. Okay, I'm good. I promise" she said once she got her emotions under control and then reached for them each a plate, handing one to Logan "Let's eat"

They each grabbed a sandwich and some sushi and began eating, a comfortable silence between them for a few moments

"How did you even manage to do all this without Michael seeing you?" She asked curiously

"He's spending the day with Lisa so I had the room to myself" Logan told her, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. Don't get him wrong, he loved Lisa and he was glad Michael was so happy with her. He just couldn't help but feel jealous and a bit resentful that they were able to be so open and public with their relationship.

"Oh. Yeah, Lola is out with Vince so I was alone too. I was so glad you texted me because I was about to go a bit crazy from being shut up in my room. I'd been studying for what felt like centuries" she laughed

"Oh, that reminds me! I've been meaning to ask you" Logan exclaimed suddenly "how did your history test go the other day? I know you were stressed about it"

"You did?" Quinn asked in surprise. She hadn't mentioned how stressed she was over the exam to anyone

"Yeah" Logan nodded "Last time I was in your room, you had all your history notes out and you had it written on your calendar. And I know history isn't your strongest subject. So how did it go?" He asked again

Quinn's mouth dropped open slightly and she was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe how much Logan paid attention to her and actually remembered and noticed little details about her.

"I think it went okay" Quinn said, shaking herself out of her shocked state "most of the questions were easy enough but I definitely don't think I aced it" she sighed, reaching for a napkin to wipe her mouth when she finished her sandwich

"I'm sure you did better than you think. But even if you didn't, it's just one test. It won't really affect your grade too much" he reassured her

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate the thought of not getting an A" she sighed and then shook her head "but it'll be okay. What about you? Don't you have a big math test coming up soon?"

"Don't remind me" Logan groaned, running a hand through his hair "it's next Friday and it's one of the biggest tests of the semester. It counts as a huge percentage of our grade so I'm fucked" he said, forcing a laugh to try and seem casual

"Why do you say that?" Quinn frowned

"Because I am" Logan shrugged "no matter how hard I study or pay attention in class, I just don't understand anything" he said and then looked down at his lap to try and hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. He always got embarrassed when talking about school or his grades, especially with Quinn.

Quinn's heart clenched at the sight of him. She'd never seen him look so unsure of himself. She reached out and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips

"What was that for?" Logan asked when they pulled away, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips

"No reason" Quinn shrugged and then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder "you know I can help you study for you test"

"Thank you for the offer but there's no point. I'm a lost cause" he chuckled and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head

"No you're not" Quinn frowned and pulled away slightly so she could look up at him "don't say that. You're not a lost cause"

"When it comes to school I am. I accepted the fact that I'm just too stupid for it a long time ago" he laughed, genuinely this time. Being called stupid used to hurt his feelings but he realized that if he just reclaimed the word and used it against himself, it didn't hurt as bad when other people called him it.

Quinn, however, was not laughing. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on her face. She pulled away from him and repositioned herself so she was completely facing him, looking directly into his eyes

"Stop. Don't say shit like that." Quinn snapped "You're not stupid, Logan. Just because you have to study a bit harder than other people doesn't mean you're stupid" she said, her voice coming out harsher than she meant it to be

Logan's eyes widened at her tone and he bit down harshly on his lower lip, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. This was supposed to be a nice date for the two of them and he'd ruined it. As usual.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" he said quietly, his voice tinging on desperation.

"No, I'm sorry" Quinn sighed, feeling guilt wash over her when she saw how dejected he looked "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate hearing you put yourself down" she said as she repositioned herself once more, leaning against Logan's side. She melted into him when his arm wrapped around her waist and she nuzzled her face into his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

Logan pulled Quinn closer to him, lightly stroking his hand up and down her back

"Let's just not talk about school anymore tonight" he murmured and he felt her nod against his neck

"Deal" she agreed and reached for his free hand, lacing their fingers together. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment and being in each other's arms, until Quinn started giggling

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, looking down at her in confusion. He couldn't help but started laughing himself though. Her giggle was so infectious.

"Have you ever stopped to think about how cliche we are?" She asked "I mean, really think about it. The science geek and the popular jock fall for each other but have to keep it a secret just to keep up appearances. It's like we're straight out of a bad rom-com" she said and started laughing harder, a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes

Logan shook his head, his eyes sparkling with nothing but love and fondness as he watched Quinn giggle uncontrollably. She was just absolutely precious to him and her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"No I hadn't thought about that" he chuckled, brushing a piece of hair out of Quinn's face "but you're right. It is pretty cliche" he admitted and then shrugged "but here's a little secret..I'm a sucker for cliches"

Quinn beamed up at him, her heart fluttering in her chest at the look in Logan's eyes as he gazed down at her. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only person in the world when he looked at her.

"Me too" she said softly

"I do think about our relationship though. A lot" he said, almost shyly "I'm glad you stopped hating me and gave me a chance on the bench that day"

Quinn's laugher died down immediately and she looked up at him with soft eyes. She reached out and cupped his cheek lightly, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb "I never hated you, Logan. Sure, you drove me fucking crazy half the time. And you still do" she chuckled, feeling relief flood through her when he smiled at her little joke "but I never, ever hated you. And every day, I'm more and more grateful that you found me on that bench that day. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly at the end. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by her emotions and the feelings she had for him.

Logan swallowed thickly, trying his best to hide how emotional her words were making him. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of her but he couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He had never had someone tell him that before. He'd never felt loved or wanted before Quinn and he didn't know how to handle the emotions he was feeling. He quickly blinked his tears away before they fell but Quinn noticed anyways. She leaned up and pressed tender kisses to each of his cheeks before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment when she felt him hug her back just as tightly.

Quinn pulled away after a few minutes and started clearing the trays of food and the candles off of the blanket. Logan quickly started helping her, not wanting her to do any work herself. Quinn laid down once the blanket was clear, looking up at Logan expectantly

"Come lay with me" she said and he didn't have to be told twice. He laid down beside her and she immediately cuddled up to him, her arm draped over his waist and her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you for doing this. This has been such a beautiful night" she said softly

"You don't need to thank me" he shook his head "I just want to make you happy"

"You do make me happy. You make me so unbelievably happy, Logan. I never knew I could be this happy before you" she whispered.

Logan looked down at her, unable to stop himself from smiling widely at her words

"Really?" He asked, a bit incredulously but extremely happy nonetheless "because I know things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for us so far. And I know I have a lot to make up for but I'm trying. I don't want to disappoint you or hurt you ever again"

"You don't have to make up for anything" she told him. "Everything that's happened in the past is exactly that. It's the past. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the here and now. And right here, right now, I'm the happiest I've ever been. And that's because of you, Logan. You've made me feel things I didn't know were possible. Things I've definitely never felt before. You make me feel confident and strong. You make me feel beautiful and special and you make me feel wanted. So please, stop doubting yourself, okay?"

"I'm so happy I can make you feel all of those things, baby. I really am. But I hate that you've never felt them before. You should always feel beautiful and confident and so, so special because you are all of those things and so much more. You've always been all of those things. I'm just glad I finally have the chance to treat you the way you deserve. That's all I've ever wanted to do since the moment I met you" he said without thinking. His eyes widened and a blush rose on his cheeks when he realized what he'd just told her.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked, completely shocked and confused. There was no way Logan just said what she thought he just said. "Since the moment you met me?"

Logan blushed even deeper at her shocked reaction, more embarrassed than he'd ever been. He hasn't planned on telling her like that. He didn't really plan on ever telling her, honestly. But his big, stupid mouth got away from him and now he couldn't deny it. The last thing he would do is lie to her.

"Yeah" Logan whispered, nodding once "I had been watching you all day as you tried to play basketball" he started, unable to resist teasing her a bit.

"Heeyyyy" she cried in mock indignation "I'm a lot better now!"

"Yes you are, baby" he cooed, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose "but anyways, I had been watching you all day. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And then as you were walking away, you bumped into my shoulder and you looked so happy. It was the most confident you'd looked all day. After that, I just couldn't get you off my mind" he admitted

Quinn shook her head to herself, trying to wrap her mind around what Logan had just told her "why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked quietly

"I just couldn't" Logan sighed. He'd been over this with himself more times than he'd like to count "I'd already gotten off on such a bad foot with Zoey and the other girls. You already thought I was a jerk. And then you started dating Mark and you seemed happy with him. I knew I didn't have a chance and I didn't want to make things awkward between the group. So I stayed quiet" he shrugged, trying not to think about all of the heartache he'd put himself through by not telling her

"I just don't understand, Logan" Quinn said, leaning up and holding herself up with her elbow so she could look down at Logan "if you've liked me all this time, why were you so mean to me?" She asked quietly, biting down harshly on her lip. She didn't want to bring up the past. She meant it when she said that the past didn't matter anymore but she had to know.

Logan's stomach churned at the sound of her voice when she asked that question. She sounded so hurt and the fact that it was because of him made him want to cut his own heart out.

"I was scared" he admitted, propping himself up as well so him and Quinn were face to face "I'd never felt that way before and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to really talk to girls, especially one like you. And I knew I couldn't let my feelings be known so teasing you was all I knew to do" he explained "and then after you started dating Mark..I was heartbroken" he whispered, picking at a loose thread on the blanket as he averted his eyes from Quinn's. "I knew I had missed my chance. So I kept teasing you, giving you more reason to hate me. It was selfish and awful of me but it made the pain a little bit easier to handle. Because then, at least you had a reason to not like me and to not want to be with me"

Quinn reached up with her free hand and gently lifted Logan's chin up so he was looking at her once more, gasping softly at the look of pure pain in his eyes "I'm so sorry, Logan. I just-I had no idea" she said, shaking her head at how dumb she sounded "I always saw you with different girls and you never really gave me the time of day, anyways. I just didn't know" she repeated

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Quinn. You were in a relationship, you were happy. That's all I wanted for you. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me" he told her "And as far as me dating other girls..I didn't really date as many as you think. Sure, I'd go out for a movie or something sometimes but I never really dated anyone. I couldn't get you off of my mind long enough to really put my full attention into a relationship. And none of the girls here could ever measure up to you" He said quietly and wow, it actually felt really good to get all of this off of his chest "since I'm telling you all of this, can I tell you something else?" He asked, not sure if she wanted to hear any more

Quinn nodded immediately, grateful that he had more to say because it gave her a chance to try and remember how to form a coherent thought and actually speak a proper sentence

"When I found you on the bench that day, I already knew that you and Mark had broken up. I wanted to go to you so bad when I found out but I was sure you wouldn't want to see me. But then when I was riding by and I saw you, I knew there was no way I could just keep going" he said and then took a deep, shaky breath. "And then when I realized you were crying, all I wanted to do was hold you and make you feel better. I was tired of being mean to you. I was tired of you hating me, even though I knew it was all my fault. Seeing you cry and trying to change yourself for Del Figgalo, of all people, made me sick. He never deserved you. And I knew I didn't either but I knew I could treat you better than he ever did. So I took a chance and I sat down beside you. And I'm so glad I did"

Quinn had tears pouring down her cheeks and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop them. She had so many emotions going through her, she felt like she was gonna be sick. She took a second to get herself together, taking a few deep breaths to calm down

"I'm glad you sat down too" she said softly "you turned what was the worst day of my life into the best one. I was so hurt and so humiliated. I felt like I was never gonna love or be loved again but you came and changed all of that. You made me feel seen and you made me feel like I was worth something. You made me feel beautiful and not just because of the outfit I was wearing. You were an unexpected miracle. I'm so lucky to have you, Logan, and not a day goes by where I don't realize that" she said fiercely, needing him to hear her and believe her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, working up the nerve to say these next few words. She opened her eyes again and looked at Logan, her heart clenching when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes "I love you, Logan Reese"

Logan's eyes widened and his tears started falling rapidly down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. There was no way she just said that, right? Quinn couldn't love him. But he knew he'd heard her correctly from the way she was looking at him.

"I love you, Quinn Pensky" he said and let out a watery laugh, smiling widely at her. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. The love of his life had just told him she loved him as well. Life didn't get any better than this, as far as he was concerned.

Quinn let out a choked sob and then leaned in to Logan, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Logan immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, his hands roaming up and down her back. He let out a soft moan against her lips when he felt her tangle her hands in his hair and tug on it gently.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss after a few more minutes, panting softly. She looked up at Logan, her eyes full of nothing but love and desire. She pressed another tender kiss to his lips and then rested her head on his shoulder, kissing behind his ear

"Make love to me" she whispered and gently nibbled on his earlobe before pulling away once more to look him in the eyes

Logan immediately pulled her in for another kiss, his hands sliding down her back to her ass, squeezing it gently. He tilted his head a bit and slowly licked across her lips, asking for permission. She opened her lips, allowing his tongue access, moaning against his lips when she felt him lick inside her mouth. She pressed herself closer against him, her hands tangling in his hair once more.

Logan ran his hands up the back of her dress, pulling away from the kiss so he could take it it off of her. He tossed it to the side and then gently laid Quinn down on the blanket. He pulled her shoes off, placing them down more carefully and then slowly took off her bra and panties. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body, his breath catching in his throat

"You're so beautiful" he whispered and the leaned down to kiss her once more.

Quinn kissed him back passionately and went to work on undressing him as well, feeling so desperate and needy for him. He broke away from the kiss to help her get his clothes off and then positioned himself on top of her. He held himself up with one hand and gazed down at her, his eyes shining bright with love and adoration. He trailed his other hand down her side, agonizingly slow, watching as goosebumps formed on her skin.

Quinn shivered under his touch and she couldn't help but let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. She just felt so loved and so wanted and she'd never felt that way before. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching lightly at the nose of his neck "I love you" she whispered, just wanting to tell him again

Logan smiled lovingly down at her before tenderly kissing the tears off of her cheeks "I love you too" he whispered against her skin. He'd never get tired of hearing her say those words or being able to say them back to her.

He reached up and grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. He captured her lips in another kiss and slowly pushed himself inside of her, gently squeezing her hand. He pulled away from the kiss and dragged his lips down her neck, sucking a bruise against her skin as he gave her time to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

He slowly started to thrust after a few minutes, being as gentle with her as he could. He didn't want this to be like their usual quickies. He wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to cherish her. He wanted to love her.

"Oh god" Quinn breathed out when Logan started to move, her eyes fluttering shut. He was being so tender with her and she was overwhelmed, to say the least. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to drive him deeper into her.

Logan gave into her unspoken request and started thrusting a bit faster, angling himself to hit her special spot with each thrust. His efforts were rewarded by her loud moan of his name. He kissed down her neck and along her chest, moaning her name softly as he felt her nails drag down his back

"Fuck, right there Logan. Fuck me harder, make me yours" she moaned, leaning up to kiss him harshly as she thrusted her hips up to match his pace

Logan kissed her back just as roughly and sped up his thrusts, pulling away from the kiss as he tossed his head back in pleasure

"Feel so good around me, baby. Love you so much" he panted. He reached down and slowly started stroking her clit as he thrusted inside of her. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer and he wanted her to cum first

Quinn let out a high pitched scream when she felt him stroke her clit and she dug her nails deeper into his skin, scratching harshly down his back. Logan let out a hiss at the pleasurable pain, continuously moaning out her name

"Fuck fuck fuck, feels so good" Quinn panted, tears of pleasure falling down her cheeks "so close, 'm gonna cum" she warned him

Logan leaned down and kissed her once more, quickening the pace of his thrusts to bring her over the edge "cum for me, baby" he whispered against her lips and that was all she needed. She let out a loud scream as she came hard around him, her entire body shaking. Logan thrusted a few more times before he came hard inside of her.

He pulled out of her and laid down on the blanket, pulling a still shaking Quinn into his arms. Quinn immediately nuzzled up to him, resting her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her.

"That was..amazing" she whispered once she was able to find her voice, tracing small hearts against his bare chest.

Logan looked down at her with a blissful smile, feeling like he was on top of the world. He didn't know it was possible to feel this amazing and he never wanted it to end

"You're amazing" he replied softly, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

Quinn looked up at him then, reaching up to cup his cheek lightly, stroking over his cheekbone "so are you" she said seriously "you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're so special, Logan. And I hope I can make you as happy as you make me because you deserve it. I can't give you the world but I can give you my heart and my promise to love you the way you deserve"

Logan leaned into her touch, biting down lightly on his lower lip as he listened to her words. He felt his skin heat up and he knew his cheeks were bright red. He wasn't used to people genuinely complimenting him and he wasn't really sure how to respond

"You're wrong" he murmured "you've already given me the world just by being mine. You are my world, Quinn. You're everything to me. You make me the happiest person in the world and I promise, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret giving me a chance"

Quinn was speechless. She'd never had someone say such sweet things to her and genuinely mean them. She shook her head to herself, unable to fully process his words and what they truly meant

"I love you" was all she could say "I love you so much, Logan" she said, her voice breaking a bit at the end. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him as tight as she could, just wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Logan rolled over onto his back and gently pulled Quinn up so she was laying on top of him. He pulled the half of the blanket that they weren't laying on over them, not wanting Quinn to get cold. He hugged her back tightly, pressing multiple kisses to the top of her head

"I love you too" he murmured and then let out a soft sigh of contentment. They were both quiet after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

"I hate that we're gonna have to go back to pretending to hate each other tomorrow" Quinn said softly, breaking the silence after a few minutes

"Shh, let's not think about that right now" Logan shook his head, tightening his hold on her. "We'll deal with that tomorrow but tonight, I just want to enjoy being together"

"You're right. I'm sorry" she said, kissing his chin before burying her face back into his chest "this night was perfect. Better than anything I could've ever imagined"

"I'm so glad you liked it" Logan smiled, feeling a mix of delight and pride that he was able to make her happy.

"I loved it" she corrected, reaching for one of his hands and playing with his fingers "best night ever" She mumbled and then let out a tiny yawn, exhaustion catching up with her

Logan's heart fluttered in his chest when she yawned, barely able to handle how fucking precious she was. He stayed still, not wanting to jostle her, and gently stroked her hair, knowing she wouldn't be awake much longer. He wrapped them up tighter in the blankets, smiling fondly down at her when he heard her soft snores. "Sweet dreams, baby" he whispered.

He knew the next morning would be difficult. He knew they'd have to rush away from each other in order to hide the fact that they'd spent the night together on the roof. But none of that mattered to him in the moment. All that mattered to him was spending the night wrapped up in Quinn's arms. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
